A Poem Says It All
by Sindauviel
Summary: Mirkwood has suffered many losses throughout the years, and darkness is spreading. Poor young ( for en elf) Legolas has to grow up in these times. He reads a poem he wrote to Elrond and his father, Thranduil.


**Hello everyone...... ermm. I'm pleased to present : A POEM SAYS IT ALL By: me!**

**I hope you all enjoy the story...review please!!!!! Please check the bottom for Elvish translations and a/n(s).**

A Poem Says It All 

By: Sindauviel

Rating; PG- nothing to be afraid of...

Spoilers: None that I can think of.

DISCLAIMER: 

I OWN NOTHIND OF MIDDLE EARTH OR ANYTHING TOLKIEN HAS CREATED. I wish I did, but I don't. Sue me if you want to, but all you'll get is about $2.75 and perhaps a few gum wrappers. Everything in THIS story belongs to Tolkien. I have no permission to use these from Tolkien, and am making no profit from this. This story is for pure enjoyment only.

SUMARRY: 

Mirkwood has suffered many losses throughout the years, and darkness is spreading. Poor young ( for en elf) Legolas has to grow up in these times. He reads a poem he wrote to Elrond and his father, Thranduil.

Warnings: none 

**Time:** Well Legolas is the equivalent to a 6 year old or younger in human years. Elflings mature faster, so that is why he seems so smart. ( in my story)

**Hope you enjoy my story- more are to come but now I'm kind of busy with stuff. So on with the story:: **

**Oo yeh**- are peoples' thoughts.

A POEM SAYS IT ALL

"I hear you have written a poem pen-neth.1 Would you care to read it for me?" asked Elrond.

Elrond, Thranduil and Legolas were all sitting in the Great Hall of his father's palace. He had just written a poem and was asked to read it for their guest from Imaldris.

Legolas looked to his father for reassurance. Thranduil nodded with a small smile. Legolas cleared his throat.

" Sunshine filtering through the trees,

Birds chirping, with light dancing all around them.

Squirrels climbing every tree,

As high as they can go,

On a normal day in Rivendell.

Legolas paused, "Go on." Encouraged Elrond.

"It is dark and dank,

not a light shines through the ominous trees,

and no ones knows where the spiders lurk2, (a/n)

and will the scouting parties ever come back?

All in the darkness of Mirkwood."

Legolas finished and was standing, looking awkwardly at the floor. Elrond's heart immediately went out to Legolas.

Poor Legolas, growing up when there is darkness spreading in Mirkwood. thought Elrond.

"Come here ion-nin.3' Said Thranduil with outstretched arms.

"Amin mela lle ada 4" said Legolas once safely in the arms of his ada. "Did you like my poem? You may keep it of you like."

" Ion-nin amin harmua onalle e'cormamin5." Said Thranduil rumpling his son's hair.

Ai! If only Legolas did not have to grow up in such dark times like these. I fear he is right, Rivendell is so much brighter than Mirkwood. When we send Elves in scouting parties, we do not know when they will come back, if they do come back at all.

Only when Legolas yawned did Thranduil come back to his senses.

"Come pen-neth nin6 , it is time for bed."

"But ada-"

Thranduil raised one eyebrow. ' Do not even say that you are not tired. Come, let us retire for the night."

He scooped up his son and headed towards the door.

"Quel esta guren hallatha nalu'achenin le7" said Elrond and right then, to Legolas he looked every bit the Lord of Imaldris he was. And it wasn't until much later that Legolas truly understood what he meant.'

THE END 

Pen-neth: Little one

**a/n:** Spiders: in Mirkwood there are a large number of spiders, descendants from Shelob I believe. Any way, they are there and quit a bit of a hindrance to the Elves of Mirkwood. ( read THE HOBBIT)

ion-nin: my son

Amin mela lle ada: I love you dad,

Ion-nin amin harmua onalle e'cormamin: My son I shall treasure you gift and keep it close to my heart- (basically)

pen-neth nin: my little one

Quel esta guren hallatha nalu'achenin le: Rest well, and may the leaves of you life never wither and turn brown.

A/N 

ok- Elrond says this because Legolas's name means Greenleaf in Elvish. Also, Elrond felt sorry for Legolas, and felt that he should keep his spirits in dark times.

READ/REVIW!!!!! O.O 


End file.
